Chealsea's Finest
by Womp
Summary: Moving from the finest area of Chelsea, to Greenock, Scotland doesn't go well with ex-Private school attendee Olivia Harvey, who has been thrown in at the deep end, learning that money doesn't always get you what you want.


**I do not own WR or any of the characters. This is my first WR fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. This is set from series 8 episode 11 onwards.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia sat in the back of the enormous Bentley with her father and the tension could be cut with a knife. Olivia's natural dirty blonde, wavy, waist length hair was left natural. Her makeup didn't make her orange, but her lips were bright red, which stood out from her icy skin. Olivia put her own twist on the uniform, with the black blazer with the Waterloo Road emblem, a white shirt, made by polo, her tie and a short skirt, as well as some black shiny high heels and black tights. She wore a skull patterned scarf round her neck and Ray Ban sunglasses on her head. Her Ralph Lauren bag was by her side.

"I don't see why you want to send me here in anyways." Olivia replied in her "posh" accent.

"Because, I'm not paying £10,000 per term at one of the country's best schools for you to get yourself expelled because you're too big for your boots." Her dad snapped. Olivia had to admit, her stunt of mentos in coke on her last day did break a few windows, and that was the last in a long line of stupid things she had done. She had lived in Chelsea all her life, and she had a taste for the finer things in life.

"But Scotland dad. Plus, Waterloo Road isn't a private school. You expect me to talk to them people, never mind stay in a house with them."

"Yes, because if you want to go anywhere in life you have to talk to every kind of person." He replied sternly. Olivia just nodded and ignored him. She knew he was right, but she did wish him and her mum were around more. They seemed to ship her off to boarding school and jet off to amazing business trips in a tropical paradise.

When the car pulled up into the car park, it attracted a lot of attention, which made Olivia happy; showing off her money was the only thing she was really good at. She grabbed her bag and stepping out the car. She smirked seeing the headmaster standing by the gates, he didn't seem like the type to give up easily, but Olivia knew this school was just going to be bore. The headmaster started walking their way and knew it was time for a lecture.

Olivia and her father entered Mr Byrne's office and sat down.

"So, Olivia, you were expelled from your last school in Chelsea."

"Yeah, but they were far too uptight, I didn't really do much wrong. I was just being a kid."

"Well, this is your GCSEs and you need to start acting responsibly. We have staff that will support and help you through Waterloo Road. Also, you're staying the boarding house too."

"Yeah." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Mr Harvey, I will need you to sign this code of conduct, just so we can help Olivia the best we can." Mr Byrne said walking to a window in his office. "Janeece, could you get Mrs Croft for me please." She nodded and teetered off on her high heels. Olivia just looked around. The school did look extremely modern, but she wasn't used to it.

"Mrs Croft's here Mr. Byrne." Sonya said opening the door.

"Ah, Maggie, do you not mind showing Olivia to the boarding house to put in her things?"

"Of course, come this way pet." The woman said with a very strong Newcastle accent. Olivia saw another family waiting in the office, they gave her a glare, but they looked trashy in Olivia's opinion, so she wasn't going to get involved with them. Olivia and her Dad went to the Bentley where she got out her 3 big suitcases full of clothes and shoes and makeup. Olivia was hurried away by her dad, going without saying goodbye. Then, she followed Mrs Croft to the school house.

"Right, here it is." Mrs Croft said smiling.

"Thanks. I'll just dump these in my room for now." She said dragging her heavy suitcase up the stairs behind Mrs Croft.

"So you're Olivia."

"Yeah, but my friends back in Chelsea call me Ollie." She replied, trying not to converse too much with everyone.

After dumping her cases in her bedroom, Olivia went back into the school, where she was told to go to her second lesson, which she'd missed part of, by Mrs Diamond. She showed her to the maths classroom and the teacher left Olivia to it. She knocked on the door and opened it, before getting the approval to come in.

"I got told I have maths here." She said, flaunting her accent

"Ah yes, you must be Olivia. There's a spare seat there at the back." The overweight teacher said to her. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat in the seat and was given a worksheet on algebraic fractions that she didn't quite understand, but she didn't want to ask for help, not on her first day.

The bell went for break and Olivia got up and left when she heard her phone buzz, a text from her mother.

_Sorry I couldn't make it, but have a great first day. Xxx_

Olivia just closed the message. She didn't even want to think about her parents right now, never mind them bothering her with texts. She then saw an older looking teacher hold her hand out.

"You know phones aren't allowed in school, hand it over."

"No, I've just got here, I know nothing."

"Backchat will get you to the cooler; you wouldn't like that on your first day." The woman said patronisingly.

"I also don't want my new I-phone getting stolen or broken, so it stays with me." Olivia replied in the same tone.

"Can I have your name please?"

"Why?"

"So I know who you are to keep an eye on you."

"Olivia Harvey. Year 11."

"Well make sure I don't catch you with that again." The woman replied sternly before walking off. Olivia scowled in her direction. She hadn't even been in school for half a day and she was already in trouble. She knew this was the tip of the iceberg.

**AN: ****Thanks for reading. I would love some reviews, I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
